


Shining Stars

by sunshineprinceki (amaxingbaek)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, So Much Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/sunshineprinceki
Summary: Hoseok always feels so incredibly lucky to be on this journey with Monsta X. He loves them so much and there’s no one else he would rather do this with.





	Shining Stars

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Shining Stars  
>  **Pairing(s):** Hoseok/Everyone  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word count:** ~7.4k  
>  **Warning(s):** Mentions of No.Mercy, I’m really soft because Hoseok is soft for all of them, so this turned out really soft  
>  **Author’s Note:** I MADE IT. It’s still the 14th where I live, so thankfully I managed to post this on time ToT I’m so incredibly grateful to have Monsta X in my life. I adore them so much ;; Happy second anniversary  <3

It isn’t a secret that Hoseok loves Monsta X. He loves Monsta X because it gave him purpose, it gave him his dreams, and it gave him so many things that he never thought he would be able to have. It gave him happiness. 

It also gave him six friends, six beautiful people that he will always love. They’ve been through so much and they’ll continue to go through more and come out stronger after it, Hoseok just knows it. He adores every single one of them, and even though they can drive him up the wall sometimes, Hoseok loves them so much.

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ 

Being the oldest and the physically largest, people always seem to think that Hyunwoo is intimidating at first glance. With how fierce his gaze always is in their official photos, Hoseok knows that it wouldn’t be that hard to just assume Hyunwoo is at least a little frightening. But Hoseok knows that, if anything, Hyunwoo is one of the softest out of all of them. If anyone ever needs a hug, Hoseok is a little proud to say that most members will go to him or Hyunwoo, easily curling into their arms and taking a short nap. Even Hoseok finds himself in Hyunwoo’s bed sometimes, head pillowed against Hyunwoo’s broad chest as he simply relaxes and thinks about the day.

Some also say that Hyunwoo is too awkward, too quiet, too forgettable, but Hoseok doesn’t think that’s true at all.

Hyunwoo isn’t a man of many words, always letting the other members speak before he even thinks about doing it himself. Hoseok hadn’t understood it at first, how Hyunwoo could so easily push himself to the back and let the others shine. Maybe it’s still part of Hoseok, the feeling he had during No.Mercy that he had to _shine_ , shine brighter than any of the others because he had to be the best, he had to be loved, he had to be picked.

Hoseok understands it now, though. He has watched Hyunwoo countless times, on show after show that they’re on. He sees the way Hyunwoo smiles when Minhyuk says something absurd, the way Hyunwoo laughs when Changkyun says something that only Changkyun can think of, the way Hyunwoo simply watches them all with the most fond expression on his face.

It isn’t that Hyunwoo doesn’t have anything to say, it’s just that he keeps it to himself, lets the others speak because he knows that they’ll do fine and that he’ll be happy watching them have fun.

This is also why Hoseok is especially proud of Hyunwoo these days – he’s going on all of these shows by himself and he’s talking more and Hoseok just feels like his chest is going to burst with pride seeing his leader, his friend, become more and more relaxed.

It’s late when Hyunwoo tip-toes through the door. Hoseok can still hear him, though, because he’s so attuned to the way they all walk, especially at night when they’re trying to be as quiet as possible. He’s been waiting for Hyunwoo to get home for the last few hours because it hadn’t felt right to go to sleep when one of them wasn’t home, no matter how heavy his eyes had felt. Hyunwoo is usually the one to stay up with Hoseok in times like this, the both of them keeping each other company as they wait for Hyungwon to come back from filming or for Jooheon and Changkyun to come back from the studio.

Hyunwoo doesn’t seem surprised when he finds Hoseok sitting in his usual chair at the dining table, a small smile on his lips as if he knew that this was going to happen.

“Hyung!” Hoseok calls, clearing his throat when his voice comes out a bit scratchy. “What time is it?”

Hoseok had been working on some lyrics for the better part of the last few hours, and whenever he gets into a groove, he always loses track of time.

“Just a little after ten,” Hyunwoo answers softly. Hoseok makes a soft noise, not having expected that it would be that early. Then again, most recordings don’t go too late, especially ones like _Lipstick Prince_ where they can really only have one take.

“I’m glad you’re home,” Hoseok mumbles, rubbing his eye with his fist, the back of his sweater sleeve soft against his skin.

Hyunwoo puts a hand on his shoulder as he passes by, the touch lingering for a few seconds in what Hoseok has come to know as Hyunwoo saying, “Thank you, me too.”

Hoseok is so busy gathering his notebook and pencils that he startles a little bit when he looks up and sees Hyunwoo handing out a glass of water for him. Hoseok himself hadn’t even noticed how thirsty he was until now, realizing that the last time he had water was earlier in the afternoon after dance practice.

“Thanks hyung,” Hoseok whispers, fingers curling around the glass as he takes it from Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo hums before plopping down on the chair across from Hoseok with his own glass of water and Hoseok laughs a little at that. Sometimes Hyunwoo can be so cute and Hoseok is always so easily endeared.

As per normal, there’s silence between them, but Hoseok appreciates it. He had to sit through Minhyuk’s screeching earlier as he played a game, as well as Jooheon practicing his rap, and Kihyun humming along to whatever song was on his mind. He likes it, the normality all of the background noise gives him, but he also likes silence, likes how he can simply sit here with Hyunwoo and let himself relax.

Hoseok loves how Hyunwoo doesn’t try and fill the silence, loves how Hyunwoo doesn’t try or need to be someone he isn’t because Hoseok loves him just the way he is. Others may think that he’s quiet, but Hyunwoo doesn’t _need_ to say anything sometimes for them to know what he means and that’s more powerful than words could ever be. They all respect Hyunwoo enough that he doesn’t need to comment on anything and to know that when he does say something, it’s important.

Hoseok also loves how, even despite all of this, Hyunwoo still tries his hardest to comfort them all when he can, words soft as he tells them that they did great, hands even softer as they rub soothing patterns on their backs.

That’s what a leader is, someone who always supports you in everything you do. Hyunwoo doesn’t always need to say something for them to know that he’s there, that he always is and that he always will be.

Monsta X is able to shine because of how selfless Hyunwoo is.

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ 

Hoseok loves how Minhyuk is always available to give advice, how he’s able to make so many people happy by merely existing.

Hoseok hadn’t been lying when he said that he felt uneasy when Minhyuk wasn’t next to him and how he’s felt like he’s lost confidence. How could he feel confident in himself when it seems like everyone else is always doing so much better than him? What else does Hoseok have to offer other than his abs? He thinks about this sometimes, how he can’t sing as well as Kihyun, can’t dance as well as Hyunwoo, can’t be as funny as Minhyuk and how he’s just lacking in general.

Minhyuk always knows, though. Hoseok isn’t sure how he knows, but Minhyuk always seems to be able to instinctively understand when Hoseok is burdened by his own thoughts.

“Hoseok-ah!”

“Yes, Minhyuk?” He’s stopped reminding Minhyuk to call him hyung ages ago, knowing that Minhyuk would just say he coincidentally forgot about it again. Despite how annoyed Hoseok may seem on the outside, he likes that they’re close enough that they don’t have to abide by the strict age relationships. Hoseok really does see Minhyuk like a very close friend, so it doesn’t bother him that much. He also likes the closeness it entails, Minhyuk knowing that Hoseok doesn’t mind and Hoseok allowing them to be closer than they already are.

Minhyuk bounds up to him, eyes bright and an excited smile on his face. Hoseok smiles slightly at the cute sight, which causes Minhyuk’s smile to widen.

“Let’s go!”

Amused, Hoseok says, “I didn’t know we were going somewhere.” He’s in an oversized white shirt and shorts short enough for his thigh tattoo to be visible, certainly not appropriate clothes to be going outside in. Then again, he had done it once, but with a band snug around his thigh where his tattoo is (although that was because he lost a bet with Minhyuk).

“Well I’m going to get coffee and I just decided that you were going to come with me,” Minhyuk replies. When Hoseok doesn’t respond, Minhyuk clasps his hands together, fingers a little lost under the flannel he’s wearing, and he pouts.

Hoseok groans. “You know I can’t say no when you pout.”

Minhyuk cheers, making to pull Hoseok up, babbling about how he already asked the managers if they could go and how they should leave soon because not that many people will be out at this time. Hoseok wouldn’t put it past Minhyuk to pull him out of the dorm with these clothes on, but he has at least a little dignity left and leaves a pouting Minhyuk in the living room to go change.

By the time Hoseok is done, Minhyuk is back to his cheerful self, and Hoseok thinks, not for the first time, that Minhyuk is more like a cartoon character with his ability to change expressions so quickly in such a short amount of time.

“Finally!” Minhyuk says, and doesn’t wait another second to start pulling Hoseok towards the door.

The barista knows them by now with how often they come here and they’re always grateful that he never makes it obvious who they are when they come in. It’s quick and easy ordering and getting their drinks, and Minhyuk and Hoseok are settling into their usual booth in the back corner in no time.

Hoseok inhales, closing his eyes and enjoying the rare moment of relaxation. He knows that they have practice later and it’s probably going to go until midnight, maybe longer if he decides to stay and practice a little more. Hoseok feels like he’s been slacking lately, unable to give his best performance and show his best side to himself, his members, and their fans. He doesn’t want to disappoint anyone if he can help it.

Minhyuk is quiet as he sips on his iced coffee, only breaking the silence when Hoseok opens his eyes and they make eye contact.

“You’ve been sad lately,” Minhyuk murmurs, soft, quiet, a little sad.

“I-” And Hoseok can’t even deny it. He knows that it’s true, but he had hoped that none of them would notice. Of course, living in such close proximity after all this time means that they all know his tells, but there’s no denying that Minhyuk knows them best.

Minhyuk’s hand is warm over his, his eyes even warmer and Hoseok fights to hold back the tears that suddenly start to collect in the corners of his eyes. Minhyuk doesn’t say anything, simply rounds the table and gently pulls Hoseok’s head to rest on his shoulder.

“I’m here,” Minhyuk whispers, fingers light as they card through Hoseok’s hair.

“Thank you,” Hoseok rasps out with a sniffle.

“I don’t like seeing you sad.”

That causes the first tear to fall, but Hoseok refuses to let any others follow. He doesn’t want to get Minhyuk’s clothes all wet.

Minhyuk doesn’t care, though, body shifting under Hoseok as he puts them in a more comfortable position. “It’s okay, hyung, you can tell me. Or we can go back now and you don’t have to tell me anything. Just know that I’ll always be here for you no matter what.”

Hoseok sniffles, so thankful with how considerate Minhyuk is. He knows Minhyuk didn’t purposely drag him out here to make him cry. The last thing Minhyuk would ever want is to make someone cry, especially in public, and he knows that this is just Minhyuk’s way of getting him out of his head, getting him out of the dorm for a while to give him a space where he doesn’t have to worry about anything for a few simple minutes.

He nuzzles against Minhyuk’s neck, sighing in content once Minhyuk kisses his head, the easy, casual affection lifting Hoseok’s spirits.

Monsta X is able to shine because of how observant Minhyuk is.

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ 

“Kihyunnie!”

Kihyun groans in what Hoseok knows is supposed to be annoyance, but he doesn’t miss the way Kihyun smiles softly to himself as he leaves the kitchen to go and help Minhyuk with whatever it is he needs help with. Kihyun is always like that, pretending to be annoyed but secretly helping them with anything and everything, becoming their little pillar of support.

Humming, Hoseok goes back to looking at the lyrics he’s written thus far. He likes them well enough, but something about them seems off and he can’t seem to find the right words. Hoseok has always been somewhat of a perfectionist, but this time is completely different, this time the song is for the fans – that is, if Starship decides to let it be on the next album. It doesn’t even have to be on the next album. It could be on the tracklist on the album five albums from now and Hoseok wouldn’t mind, not as long as their fans could listen to this song and know his heart.

But before that happens, Hoseok needs to actually _finish_ the song and right now he’s barely halfway done if he’s being optimistic. If he’s being critical, he has a long, long way to go.

“How About You?”

Hoseok jumps, heart racing as he turns and sees Kihyun peering over his shoulder.

“Kihyun,” Hoseok breathes, heart still pounding against his chest. “I didn’t hear you come back.”

“I called your name a few times, but you didn’t answer so I was curious as to what had all of your attention. I’m sorry,” Kihyun frowns, and that adorable scrunch at the apex of his nose that Hoseok adores appears. “I didn’t mean to scare you and I didn’t mean to look without asking.”

Hoseok is shaking his head before Kihyun even finishes. He was going to show this to the members eventually, but only when he felt a little more confident about it and had worked out so much more than he currently had. He doesn’t mind, though, not at all.

“It’s okay, it’s not really a secret. Well, it’s a secret for our fans, but they don’t know it even exists.” Hoseok laughs softly. Kihyun doesn’t seem to understand for a few seconds until understanding lights his eyes up and his mouth drops open into a cute little circle of surprise.

“You’re writing a song?”

“Yeah,” Hoseok replies sheepishly. It has been on his mind a lot, how much he cherishes their fans and how he has wanted to give back even a fraction of their love for so long. He can only do so much through live performances and fan signs, but if he writes a song, then they can listen to it forever and always remember them.

Kihyun smiles softly. “I’m sure it will be beautiful.”

Over the course of the next few weeks, Hoseok tries to squeeze in as much time as he can composing, writing, reformatting, rewriting, redoing everything. It’s another late night and Hoseok’s eyes are a bit dry from staring at his computer screen for so long, but he has to keep going to reach his goal for the day.

He’s just taking a break when there’s a knock on the door and a soft call of his name.

“Come in,” Hoseok says, having expected Kihyun to come at this time to nag him into going to sleep.

“Hey,” Kihyun says, quietly closing the door behind him as to not wake the others up.

“I’ll be going to bed soon, I just need to get these lyrics right.”

Kihyun hums like he doesn’t believe Hoseok, but doesn’t say anything about it. They both know that Kihyun is going to have to remind him again in an hour and drag Hoseok to bed because this has been happening more and more lately. Hoseok just feels so annoyed at himself because he keeps working on this song, but it feels like he’s gotten nowhere. He doesn’t want to rush it, because it needs to be perfect, but it’s frustrating not making as much progress as he would like.

It’s also become a routine for Kihyun to sit in while Hoseok is working, scrolling through his iPad in an effort to keep himself awake. The first time Hoseok had asked him to stay, it had been an impulse, the words out of his mouth before he knew what he was asking. Kihyun had smiled, though, soft and simple and said, “Of course.”

It’s much the same today, Kihyun settling down in the spare chair that Hoseok only has for this purpose. Most of the time, Hoseok doesn’t even notice that Kihyun is in the room, all of his attention on the lyrics or the beats. Today has been tougher than usual, though, and Hoseok keeps scrapping what he has, not pleased with any of it.

Leaning back with a sigh, Hoseok closes his eyes and counts to five. Kihyun had been the one who had told him to do this whenever he was stressed, and it works well enough.

Normally, Hoseok doesn’t want to burden any of the members with constantly asking their opinions. There’s also a selfish part of him that wants to finish this song on his own. But right now, Hoseok is tired and he knows that Kihyun will be able to help him – he always does.

“Kihyunnie?” Hoseok asks, voice small.

Kihyun hums to signal that he’s listening, eyes flicking up from the screen.

“Can you...can you help me? Please?”

Kihyun’s eyes widen, clearly not having expected the question. It’s quiet as Kihyun searches Hoseok’s face for answers to a question that only Kihyun knows. The longer Hoseok has to wait, the more he feels like squirming in place.

It’s only a few seconds later that Kihyun gently clicks the iPad shut and scoots over with a gentle smile. “Sure. What do you need help with?”

Hoseok breathes out a sigh of relief. “This part just doesn’t feel right, but I don’t know if it’s the beat or the lyrics or both.”

Kihyun is cute as he sits there with Hoseok’s headphones on, head bobbing along to the beat. His nose scrunches in a few places and Hoseok can hear through the headphones that it’s the exact same parts that he has been worried about for days.

“I remember you told me you changed the English title,” Kihyun begins once the song is over. “Maybe if you wrote lyrics about...”

Hoseok loves how patient Kihyun is, how he’s constructive, but still so incredibly encouraging. That night, and for a lot of days after that, it isn’t uncommon for the two of them to be in Hoseok’s studio recording little bits to add in or for Kihyun to randomly come up to Hoseok with an idea that he has.

And when the song is done - finally, completely, indisputably done – and they get to actually sing it at their first concert, the feeling is indescribable. It’s even better when the manager lets him know that the song made it into the next album, that it was good enough to be put there and that very soon, their fans are actually going to have a song _just_ for them.

Later, when they’re all back in the dorm and Hoseok listens to the song again with Kihyun with tears in his eyes, Kihyun’s smile is blinding as he says, “I knew you could do it.”

Monsta X is able to shine because of how supportive Kihyun is.

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ 

Hoseok steps out of the car, waving towards the fans who are waiting outside for them. There are collective calls of all of their names, and Hoseok is able to pick out a few of his fansites that he has come to know well.

Getting into the building their fansign is in isn’t hard, it never is. This time it’s just one elevator ride up and then the doors are opening to reveal all of their fans lined up and crowded in the small space they have. They gasp when he, Kihyun, and Hyungwon step out of the elevator and Hoseok’s lips quirk up slightly, but his main goal right now is to get into the waiting room and sit, maybe take a very short nap since they only have about twenty minutes until they’re supposed to start the fansign.

Once the door closes behind them, Hoseok breathes out a little sigh of relief, sitting down on the counter and letting his legs dangle off. It has been a long few weeks of promotions and there’s no denying that Hoseok is so incredibly happy to be living his dream and sharing it with so many people, but their schedules this time are so full that Hoseok is exhausted more often than not.

The others file in soon after, but the room is still just as quiet as it was with the three of them and their manager. Music show recordings always take a lot out of them.

Changkyun perches on the counter next to him, turned to the side so he can pull his feet up onto the ledge, too. Hoseok pulls him a little closer so he can rest against his side, and Changkyun startles a bit before relaxing back against Hoseok with a small, “Thanks.”

Hoseok finds Hyungwon staring at him once he looks away from Changkyun, but he’s so tired that he doesn’t even flinch, simply raises an eyebrow in question. Hyungwon doesn’t do anything, simply nods and goes back to the manager’s phone to scroll through that as well.

The fansign goes well despite how tired they are. No matter how exhausting it might be, they all gain more energy from seeing their fans, and being able to interact with them. It’s also always nice when they give them snacks, Hoseok’s eyes lighting up and ripping the package open right away so the managers don’t have a chance to take it away from him.

“Bye~” Hoseok says, smiling as he watches the girl shyly shuffle over to Hyungwon. It doesn’t seem like Minhyuk is going to stop talking to the fan in front of him for a while, so Hoseok takes the opportunity and runs with it.

“Hyungwon!” Hoseok calls, dragging his name out. Some fans in the front scream a little and Hoseok laughs to himself; it’s always so cute seeing how excited they get with the smallest things.

Hyungwon doesn’t pay him any mind, focus entirely on the fan in front of him. Hoseok pouts and leans over into Hyungwon’s space with another call of his name.

The fans scream even more at that and the girl in front of Hyungwon looks so flustered.

“What?” Hyungwon deadpans. He _still_ isn’t looking at Hoseok, instead signing the page and reading the post-it note on top.

“You’re so mean!” Hoseok whines. He decides to kick it up a notch, clinging onto Hyungwon’s arm and shaking it a little. The sound of shutters clicking at lightning fast speed become background noise to the little growl Hyungwon lets out. Hoseok just laughs and lets go of Hyungwon when he sees that the fan in front of Minhyuk is finally getting up to go to him now.

“Hyungwon Hyungwon Hyungwon!” Hoseok chants later, bouncing in place a little the more excited he gets with his idea. The fansign is over, and off to the other side of the stage, Kihyun is dancing to the beat that Jooheon is providing while Minhyuk goads him on. Hyungwon merely blinks at him, but Hoseok takes that as his cue to continue. “I have a great idea!”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Hyungwon mutters, but he doesn’t stop Hoseok from leaning closer and telling him his brilliant idea. He’s sure that the fans will love it, and anything to distract Hoseok from thinking about how tired he is right now is good.

Hyungwon sighs like he’s incredibly put out with Hoseok’s idea, but he doesn’t argue against it so Hoseok takes that as Hyungwon speak for, “Go ahead.”

Hoseok loves how Hyungwon always goes along with his ideas, how he only makes a face, but doesn’t bother to stop Hoseok from doing what he wants. He never complains and Hoseok knows that he wouldn’t be able to do half of the things he does with Hyungwon with any other member. It’s nice, knowing that he can always rely on Hyungwon to indulge and let himself go, even for a little while.

Time goes by much too quickly and pretty soon, they’re already back at the dorm. Hoseok can’t wait to get out of these stage outfits and into something more comfortable, not even caring that he still needs to shower. He’s usually one of the last to shower anyways, always letting the others go first.

Changkyun practically runs towards the shower when Hyunwoo gets the door open, Hyunwoo calling after him to slow down. Minhyuk whines as he flops down on the couch, having wanted to shower as soon as possible.

“We really need another bathroom,” Kihyun mutters as he, too, sits on the couch. Minhyuk is quick to scoot over and place his head in Kihyun’s lap, sighing contently when Kihyun starts petting through his hair.

Hoseok hums his agreement, but doesn’t offer anything else, body on autopilot as he shuffles to his room to change. Hyungwon comes in just as Hoseok is pulling another shirt over his head, but none of them are bothered by nudity anymore, having gotten over it quickly when they all started living together.

“Hey,” Hyungwon murmurs, voice low and gravelly. He probably didn’t drink enough water again.

“Hey,” Hoseok replies. He watches Hyungwon wander around to find clothes, and doesn’t bother telling him that the sweater he picked up isn’t his, but Hoseok’s. No matter how much they try and separate laundry for laundry day, it all ends up getting mixed up anyways. Hoseok honestly stopped trying a long time ago, having accepted that they were just all going to share; it didn’t bother him.

Hoseok is mildly surprised when Hyungwon crawls into the lower bunk with him.

It’s as if Hyungwon reads his mind because he says, “I still need to shower and I didn’t want to climb up to my bunk only to have to climb back down.”

“Ah,” Hoseok says. “So you’re just using me.”

Hyungwon snorts. “If you want to think about it that way, sure, go ahead.”

Hoseok knocks shoulders with Hyungwon playfully. “Do you want to watch a movie or something while we wait, then? It’s probably going to be a while.”

Hyungwon yawns, then, covering his mouth with the sweater sleeve since they’re too big on him. “Okay.”

They have to rearrange a little to get comfortable, but they’ve done this so many times that their bodies just naturally gravitate towards the right positions.

“Your legs look so much smaller next to mine,” Hoseok says, still amazed after all this time. It’s also a little worrying, how skinny Hyungwon is, and Hoseok tries and tries to get him to eat more. Hoseok is just thankful that Hyungwon is really starting to do it, even adding gaining weight to his list of goals for this year.

Hyungwon pokes Hoseok’s thigh and the direct contact causes him to wiggle with a laugh. “It’s not my fault that your thighs are huge.”

Hoseok sniffs. “I have nice thighs.”

Hyungwon hums and doesn’t move his hand away from Hoseok’s thigh.

They aren’t even ten minutes into the movie before Hoseok feels something knock against his shoulder. It never takes long for Hyungwon to fall asleep no matter where or when, but Hoseok knows that it takes even less time when he gets settled in and comfortable.

Laughing softly, Hoseok moves slightly so Hyungwon can be more comfortable, resolving to wake him up when it’s his turn to shower.

Monsta X is able to shine because of how easy-going Hyungwon is.

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ 

It’s too early and too bright when Kihyun shakes him awake. Hoseok groans and rolls to the side, but Kihyun is and always has been persistent in everything that he does, so small fingers keep pressing into his back or his side, any spot that Kihyun can reach.

“I’m awake,” Hoseok mumbles, eyes barely open as he sits up, eevee plush still clutched in his arms. The poking finally stops, Kihyun clearly satisfied doing the devil’s work, and he moves to his next victim, Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo looks adorably confused when Kihyun shakes him awake, but he doesn’t fight it as much, and Kihyun is only left to face Hyungwon. Hoseok laughs a little, sound coming out slightly scratchy when Kihyun purses his lips as he looks at Hyungwon’s sleeping form. Even after all of this time, none of them have found a good way to wake Hyungwon up, and Hoseok admires Kihyun for trying as hard as he does.

Instead of staying to watch Kihyun struggle, Hoseok shuffles down the hallway and towards the kitchen for coffee. He can already smell it, and even though it’s just the cheap kind that really doesn’t taste like much, it’s still something that will tide him over until the managers bring them the real kind later in the day.

Jooheon is standing by the coffee machine when Hoseok rounds the corner and Hoseok mumbles out a sleepy greeting.

“Morning!” Jooheon chirps, smiling that signature eye smile of his that Hoseok loves.

“Morning,” Hoseok repeats, pleased when Jooheon laughs. It’s never been hard to make Jooheon laugh, Jooheon always awake and happy and full of energy.

“When did you get back this morning?” Hoseok asks, partly to keep himself awake and partly because he’s curious. When he had gone to bed around one after Hyunwoo practically manhandled him away from their usual spot in the kitchen and to the bed, he still hadn’t heard Jooheon come back.

“I think it was three,” Jooheon replies like it’s no big deal that he only got about four hours of sleep.

Hoseok really doesn’t understand how he’s able to do it – Jooheon no doubt gets the least amount of sleep out of all of them, always, _always_ up late composing or writing lyrics or out on a personal schedule. Yet he’s always smiling or laughing, lifting all of their spirits up no matter where they are. It’s admirable, really, and Hoseok is happy because Jooheon is happy despite everything.

Hoseok loves how kind and bright and wonderful Jooheon is. People like Jooheon are rare to meet in this world, just like people like Minhyuk are. Honestly, though, in Hoseok’s objective opinion, all of the members are special in every single way and he loves them so much.

There’s suddenly a cup in front of Hoseok, causing him to focus back on the present and on a still-smiling Jooheon. “You zoned out. I knew you were waiting for coffee, so I just made yours for you.”

Hoseok feels like his chest is swelling with so much adoration. This is something so small and yet Hoseok still appreciates it all the same. “Thanks, Jooheonnie. You’re the best.”

“I am, aren’t I?” Jooheon asks cheekily.

“Yah!” Hoseok calls, laughing. “Just for that, I’m taking it back.”

“You can’t take it back. I know your heart, hyung,” Jooheon coos and Hoseok can’t even be mad, not with how much he adores Jooheon and with how right he is.

Hoseok watches the way Jooheon greets everyone who stumbles into the kitchen just as brightly as he had greeted Hoseok. It’s cute, the way he places certain drinks in front of certain people, knowing which is everyone’s favorite without even asking. Hoseok didn’t even know that Changkyun liked hot chocolate in the morning and is probably more surprised than he should be that Jooheon is able to know all of these little things about them.

Hoseok likes to think that they all kind of watch over each other, knowing little things about each other that someone else might not have caught on to. It’s just a little different thinking that they all care enough to pay attention and actually seeing it for himself.

Maybe it’s because Hoseok is paying more attention throughout the rest of the day, but he swears that Jooheon never stops moving, never stops greeting others as they walk down the hallways for the music show they’re at, never stops smiling and laughing and just generally living life. Not for the first time, Hoseok wonders how Jooheon is able to have so much energy so often. Hoseok tries not to show how tired is, they all do, but there are days where he just _can’t_. Hoseok isn’t sure, but he’s pretty sure that being as energetic as Jooheon is must be tiring.

He asks Jooheon later, complete amazement in his voice. “How are you always so happy?”

Jooheon laughs even though Hoseok can see that he doesn’t really understand the question. “I don’t know?”

Hoseok huffs. “I mean, you must get four hours of sleep a day because of all of the work you’re putting in for us and yet you’re still able to greet people happily and you never seem like you run out of energy. It’s admirable, really.”

“Ah,” Jooheon says, leaning back against the couch. “I guess I just want to help? We all get tired, but I feel like if I’m constantly keeping the atmosphere up with Minhyuk hyung, then you all can forget about how tired you are for a while. Even if it’s for a few seconds, I think that we could all benefit from not worrying for even a short amount of time.”

Hoseok is honestly a little speechless, not having expected such an answer. He doesn’t know what to say, words failing him now that it feels like his throat is closing up with his emotions. He covers Jooheon’s hand with his own, smiling when Jooheon flips his hand over so that they can intertwine fingers.

“You’re too good for this world, Jooheon,” Hoseok says softly. “But I’m happy that I’m able to be on this one with you.”

“Me too, hyung, me too,” Jooheon replies, eyes twinkling.

Monsta X is able to shine because of how caring Jooheon is.

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ 

It’s easy to follow the familiar beat down the hallways and find out where it’s coming from. After all, it’s a song that Hoseok has heard hundreds of times, sometimes even in his sleep, the song so ingrained in him that there’s no way he would ever be able to forget it.

Changkyun is just about to do their signature kick move in Trespass when Hoseok peeks through the door. He lingers outside, watching how Changkyun goes through the choreography with determination. It’s always admirable seeing how focused Changkyun gets. Hoseok will never understand how hard it is to be Changkyun, how he was the last one to join with only a mere three episodes left to go in No.Mercy. Hoseok had been there from the beginning – since _before_ the beginning – and it had been hard, no doubt. But the difference between him and Changkyun is that Hoseok was always there, he was able to work up his fan base and get fans to know him throughout ten episodes. Changkyun only had three.

Hoseok knows what some fans say, knows that Changkyun knows it too with how he sometimes is on the iPad and suddenly closes it, putting it to the side like he can’t look at it anymore.

Hoseok can still remember when he found out and his heart breaks a little every single time he thinks about it.

They had just gotten back from one of their music show recordings. It had been a long day, with pre-recording starting early in the morning and then the actual show going on until the evening. Hoseok just finished changing out of his stage outfit and into normal clothes after showering, going into the kitchen to sneak a snack in before anyone notices.

Changkyun is sitting in the living room, iPad in his lap and bangs covering his eyes. Hoseok is about to keep going, but suddenly Changkyun closes the iPad and places it on the couch, shuffling past Hoseok without a word, not even looking up or saying anything. Changkyun closing the door is loud in the otherwise quiet dorm, the bang shaking Hoseok to the core. He’s never heard Changkyun close a door like that, much less _any_ of them close it like that, not even when they were mad. Hoseok can’t even describe it, but all he knows is that he doesn’t like it.

He knows he shouldn’t look, but if something has upset Changkyun this much, he can only help more if he knows what he’s supposed to be helping with.

Hoseok softens when he opens the iPad back up to see tab after tab open of articles criticizing Changkyun – how he doesn’t rap well enough, how he doesn’t dance well enough, how he doesn’t fit in well enough. There are at least seven tabs open and Hoseok can feel his heart breaking more and more with every tab he closes.

Minhyuk is the most affected by negative comments, but that doesn’t mean the rest of them are emotionless. There are good days and bad days for all of them. It seems like today just got worse for Changkyun.

Hoseok isn’t really sure what he’s going to say to Changkyun when he knocks on his bedroom door, but he knows he needs to say something. The people writing those comments don’t know Changkyun like _they_ know Changkyun. They don’t get to see him staying up endlessly working on his rap, or going to the company early so he can practice more, or begging to stay and record one more time to make it perfect despite the producers already telling him it’s good.

“Changkyun-ah?” Hoseok calls once he opens the door. There’s some shuffling coming from the top bunk where there’s a blanket-covered lump. Hoseok sighs softly. “Changkyun-ah, please come down.”

Changkyun doesn’t move for a few seconds and Hoseok is about to call him again, to plead with him to come down just so Hoseok can at least hug him to let him know that everything is going to be okay. But Changkyun moves, slowly unraveling his blanket and climbing down the ladder. He looks small standing in front of Hoseok, hair still in his eyes and hoodie hanging off of his frame.

“Do you want to sit?” Hoseok asks softly. “We can sit on Jooheon’s bed, you know he would rather us sit there than up in your bunk.”

Changkyun nods, eyes still downcast as he sits down on Jooheon’s bed. Hoseok stands there for a second, unsure how to comfort Changkyun when he looks so tired and helpless. In the end, he decides that going right into it is probably best. Hoseok knows that it’s a blessing that Changkyun is even allowing Hoseok into his space and allowing Hoseok to talk to him. Hoseok knows how it can be when he’s feeling down, how any positive thing people say to him doesn’t sound true.

Changkyun easily curls into his arms when Hoseok sits down and pulls him into his side.

“I know how it is,” Hoseok starts softly. “You don’t want to read them, but you need to know what people think about you so you can improve. But Changkyun,” Hoseok pauses here to press a small kiss to Changkyun’s temple. “Those people aren’t going to be telling the truth. They only get to see the public you, the one who is supposed to be perfect and pretty and amazing at everything. They don’t see all of the hard work that gets you there. They aren’t the trainers or producers or anyone else who helps you get to where you are by giving you constructive criticism. Those people only give hate without reason, so please don’t beat yourself up about it. There’s a reason you were picked.”

Changkyun doesn’t say anything, but the tears that wet Hoseok’s shirt and the fingers that cling to Hoseok’s sides tell him more than he needs to know.

This time, Hoseok is knocking on the training room door instead of Changkyun’s door. Changkyun looks surprised to see him there, but greets him easily enough nonetheless.

“Did you need something?” Changkyun pants once he turns the music off. Hoseok hands him his water bottle with a smile instead of answering right away, waiting until Changkyun gets his breath back first.

“I was just on my way out and heard our song playing. I figured whoever was here didn’t know that it was almost midnight.”

Changkyun’s eyes widen and Hoseok is sure that Changkyun’s quick glance at the clock confirms the time.

“I didn’t,” Changkyun replies softly, hanging his head as if he has done something terribly wrong.

Hoseok can’t resist the urge to ruffle Changkyun’s hair, laughing at the annoyed sound he makes.

“Your hair is all sweaty anyways! What does it matter if I touch it?” Hoseok asks through his laughter.

“It’s the principle of it,” Changkyun mumbles as he tries to fix his hair.

Hoseok only runs another hand through it when Changkyun is done, laughing even harder when Changkyun groans louder.

Once he calms down enough to breathe properly, Hoseok softly runs a hand through Changkyun’s wayward strands with a smile. “Have you eaten yet?”

“I had some kimbap earlier, but that was it,” Changkyun replies and Hoseok appreciates the honesty even if he doesn’t like the answer.

“Ready to go home then? If you’ve been here as long as I think you have been, your body is probably begging for a break.”

Changkyun only hesitates a second, warring with himself and seeing if it really is worth it to stay versus going home. In the end, he says, “Yeah, you’re right, I can actually hear my limbs whining in protest.”

Hoseok laughs; he adores Changkyun so much, even more so when he says odd things like that.

Hoseok loves how Changkyun never gives up and always pushes himself to do more and to be more, but he also loves how Changkyun trusts him, trusts _them_ , when they said he did great and that he doesn’t need to practice anymore.

Once Changkyun grabs his backpack, Hoseok curls an arm around Changkyun’s shoulder to lead them down the hallways and towards the van, towards home.

Monsta X is able to shine because of how determined Changkyun is.

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ 

There’s no doubt that it gets hard, all of those sleepless nights, nights where the only thoughts in his head are negative ones, days where he just wants to go home and see his mom, mornings where he just doesn’t want to get out of bed. But Hoseok knows that he isn’t alone. He chose this path for himself and he’s so grateful for the people in his life and every single decision that has led him to this moment. He knows that, no matter what will happen in the future, there will always be at least six people behind him to catch him if he falls and the same six people will be beside him, ready to take on whatever comes their way.

Monsta X is able to shine because of how loving Hoseok is.

Monsta X is able to shine because of all seven of them, together. If one of them was missing, it wouldn’t feel right, wouldn’t feel whole. Hoseok sometimes forgets that they were made through a survival program because the bonds he shares with all of them seem too real. People he once looked towards as rivals are now the six people he is closest with. It’s amazing, how time can fly. Hoseok realizes this as he stares at the rest of Monsta X, a warmth in his chest with the knowledge that he’s doing something he loves with the people he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoseok loves Monsta X, I don’t make the rules.
> 
> (Please watch his video message to them from Rooftop Radio and cry with me. Or the latest V App with just Hoseok, that one works too T____T)
> 
> ALSO HAVE YOU ALL SEEN THE LIGHTSTICK? I’m in love T__T


End file.
